Hey Arnold! New Age!
by JKarien
Summary: É um fanfic que conta a história do desenho "Hey Arnold!" 6 anos no futuro, ou seja, quando eles são adolescendes. E sim.. eu quero falar sobre Helga e Arnold. xD


~ Como de costume, quero alertar sobre os erros de português! Com o tempo eu vou melhorando. =p  
~ Sejam bem vindo ao "Hey Arnold! New Age!" com um up-grade! =D  
~ Não, não esperem o segundo cap. D:

**Hey Arnold! New Age!**  
**O começo da vida colegial.**

**Capítulo 1** –

HEY ARNOLD~! HEY ARNOLD~!– Parece que o despertador continua o mesmo, e não para de tocar, tentando acordar o menino loiro que dormia em seu quarto de parede azul e carpete laranja com ondas amarelas.  
- Hm... – Resmungava ele ao bater no despertador depois colocando seu braço em cima dos olhos por causa do sol que entrava pelo teto de vidro.  
- Já são 7:10? – Conferia as horas no relógio e depois se jogava contra o travesseiro irritado por não poder mais dormir.

Depois de mais uns 5 minutos rolando na cama Arnold se animou para levantar, pois era o primeiro dia de aula. O menino de cabelos em pé dava uma última olhada no seu antigo boné azul, que já não cabia em sua cabeça, e com um sorriso no rosto ele descia para tomar um rápido café e ir para escola. Ele estava com sua blusa xadrez, mas não mais com o casaco azul por cima, mas sim, com a blusa aberta e com uma camiseta branca por baixo, e não, ele não usava mais boné, até tinha um para alguns dias, mas quando seu antigo não lhe servia mais resolver para de usar. Saindo da pensão de seu avós, descendo os 5 degraus, encontrou-se com seu melhor amigo moreno de cabelo raspado e uma camiseta gola V, vermelha com ombros brancos, não mais com a velha camisa de basquete. Fazendo o seu velho comprimento dos dedões eles começaram a andar para escola.

- Cara! Nem acredito que estamos indo para o colegial! Pode ter certeza que eu vou entra para equipe de basquete e usar aquele casaco! – falava Gerald animado.  
- Eu ainda não sei em que clube eu vou entrar... – respondia Arnold não tão animado – Mas acho que o colegial vai ser muito bom! –continuava com mais animo.

Iam os dois conversando, mas indo para escola também estava uma loira, briguenta e que agora não tinha mais uma sobrancelha só. Ela agora ia para escola com rapo-de-cavalo, e no lugar do seu vestido cor-de-rosa estava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de manga média rosa e branca. Junto a ela estava sua melhor amiga, ainda paciente, estudiosa, com seu penteado curto e discreto, com novos óculos, preferiu não ir de saia no primeiro dia, mas uma bermuda com uma camisa polo azul, só para não chamar muita atenção.

- Phoebe não sei porque essas menininhas ficam felizes em entra no colegial! Vai se a mesma coisa! Ainda vamos ver as mesmas pessoas da escola, sabe, não tem muitos colegiais aqui, e eu ainda vou ter que aturar aquele "baixinho" sorridente. – Helga continuava reclamando enquanto Phoebe só concordava.  
- Sim.. Helga.. sim... – estava acostumada com o mal humor matinal da loira.

Todos estão indo para P.S.120 : Rhonda, Nadine, Stinky , Sid, Curly, Lorenzo, Brainy, Eugene, Harold e até a paixão de Arnold.. Laila. Claro que esta tudo mudado agora, não existe mais a turma deles. Agora eles são divididos por matéria como todo colégio americano. Eles tiveram uma reunião no ginásio para os novos alunos e receberam seus horários e armários. Em uma certa distancia os dois grupos de amigos falavam entre si.

- Então Arnold qual seu armário? – Perguntava Gerald.  
- Helga onde fica o seu armário? – Phoebe perguntava.  
- G-22, e o seu Gerald? – Curioso o amigo continuava  
- G -24, e você Phoebe? – Perguntava esticando o pescoço para tentar ver o papel.  
- Fica no mesmo corredor. G – 18 – Respondia sorridente ao amigo.  
- Que bom! Estamos no mesmo corredor Helga! G-17! – Pulava animada com a noticia a melhor amiga.

Logo se via as meninas se aproximando das duas amigas, Rhonda e Nadine pareciam já estar em uma conversa, enquanto Laila vinha com um pouco de presa.  
- Você estão no corredor H? – Perguntava Laila com uma voz doce e ansiosa  
- Não Laila... estamos na G. – Respondeu Phoebe um pouco triste pela amiga estar em outro corredor.  
- Não se preocupe querida o seu corredor da de encontro com o nosso! – respondia Helga com uma certa falsidade, pois estava feliz com a noticia.  
- Você tem razão Helga! As meninas também ficaram no corredor H. – abria um sorriso no rosto da ruiva enquanto a loira fazia caretas por traz.  
- Nadine eu já falei..! Pircing esta na moda, todo mundo tem um. – Rhonda e Nadine chegavam com uma nova conversa.  
- Concordo com Rhonda, olha o que eu fiz na orelha! – Helga mostra seu pircing as amigas.

Enquanto isso Stinky , Sid, Harold e Eugene chegavam para falar com os Gerald e Arnold.  
- E ai você também estão na G? – Perguntava Eugene sempre com seu sorriso e optimismo.  
- Estamos sim. – respondia os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ai.. mais que saco! Stinky, Sid e eu ficamos no H! - Reclamava Harold, que continua gordinho, mas que já estava com um kipá na cabeça.  
- Pelos menos você tem a gente Harold. – Falava Stinky com bem menos sotaque que antes.  
- Será que eles deixam eu trazer sapos para escola? - Perguntava Sid  
- Acho que não Sid. – Arnold respondia meio sem graça  
- Por falar em sapos, estou com fome! – Retrucava o menino gordinho  
- Você sempre esta com fome Harold...

Não tinha muito o que conversar, sempre se viam nas férias, logo a conversa era interrompida pelo sinal da escola. Então todos iam para suas salas. O primeiro tempo era de Inglês e nele estavam: Helga, Arnold, Laila, Rhonda e Harold. O resto da turma estava em Matemática. As meninas sentaram juntas, uma na frente da outra e os meninos do lado. Arnold ia sentar ao lado de Laila, mas Helga "acidentalmente" coloco o pé na frente fazendo ele perde o lugar.

- Olha por onde anda Cabeça de Bigorna. – Que agora não tinha mais cabeça de bigorna.  
- Ok Helga... - Respondeu ele calmo, apesar de estar irritado.  
A aula passava com Helga enchendo Arnold e Rhonda criticando Harold, Laila era a única que prestava atenção na aula. Em certos momentos Helga parava que implicar e só fica admirando o menino loiro que nesse momento só tinha olhos para Laila. Então o sinal bate e aula acabava e todos vão para seus armários. [São 40 armários em cada corredor,1 ao 20 de um lado, 21 ao 40 do outro, os pares em cima e impares em baixo.] Ao chegar ao armário o garoto de "cabeça de bigorna" teve uma surpresa ao ver a menina loira no armário ao lado do seu.  
- O..oi.. Helga.. - Cumprimentava a menina com um sorriso amarelo.  
Helga ficou tão feliz ao saber que o seu armário era ao lado do dele que ela respondeu:  
- Ahh.. não! Agora eu vou ter que olhar para esse cabeça de bigorna todo dia?  
- Também é bom te ver Helga. – respondia mas agora sério.  
- E ai Arnold!- Chegava Gerald - Ih.. Helga é sua vizinha?  
- É sim... – era claro o "animo" do rapaz - E os seus vizinhos?  
- Hm... ainda não sei... – respondia ele olhando para o seu armário para ver se via alguém.

Na verdade ele viu, Phoebe estava logo a baixo, agachada pegando seu material(Phoebe não era muito alta), o moreno ficou um pouco nervoso vendo a sua nova vizinhança. Seu coração começou a acelerar quando notou que ela se aproximava.  
- Ah.. olá rapazes..! Helga qual sua próxima aula? – Curiosa queria saber se iriam assistir a mesma aula.  
- O.. oi! – Respondia o moreno, mas sem muita atenção  
Helga fechava o armário e olhava para amiga um pouco irritada com a resposta que iria dar.  
- Fí-si-ca... – falava pausadamente de uma forma muito desanimadora.  
- Ahh... a minha é Estudos Social... – falava a amiga desapontada.  
- Minha também Phoebe!- Gerald ficou animado ao saber da noticia por outro lado...  
- Eu também tenho Física. – afirmava Arnaldo para Helga, mas ela não deu a "mínima".

O sinal batemais uma vez, quer disser que eles tem que voltar para aula, mas os tempos vão passando, e rápido, quando viram já estavam com bandeja na mão e comida na bandeja procurando um lugar para se sentar. Não foi uma hora tão boa, eles viram os meninos da antiga sexta série, tentaram escapar indo para o outro lado, com sorte, hoje não fizeram nada com eles, acharam estranho não ganharem trote hoje. Mas estavam mais preocupados em não serem reconhecidos, então se sentaram em um lugar um pouco longe e logo estavam todos juntos.

- Hey! Já se inscreveram para algum clube? Meu nome já esta la no de basquete! – Animado Gerald dava a noticia aos amigos.  
- Ainda não escolhi nada Gerald, mas estou pensando. – Arnold continuava a conversa  
- Eu viu seu nome la Gerald, coloquei o meu logo abaixo – Stinky também tinha se inscrito no clube de basquete, por causa da sua altura, ainda era o mais alto de todos. – Mas... não sei se vou conseguir, então também coloquei no clube de botânica.  
- Há! Basquete é para maricas eu vou para o time de futebol! – Harold até chegou a jogar no fundamental, mas sua mãe o impediu depois que ele se machucou em um jogo.  
- Esta falando o cara que tropeçou no próprio pé durante o jogo. – falava Gerald com um riso no rosto, contagiando a todos.  
- Já falei que era o gramado! – respondia o gordinho todo vermelho.  
- Eu só sei que esse vão ser os 4 melhores anos das nossas vidas! – Gritou Cid com um copo para o alto fazendo um brinde.

As meninas não estão tão longe assim , Helga escolheu um lugar para poder ver seu amado. Helga não carregava mais o coração com o Arnold, nem falava mais sozinha elogiando ele, estava mais madura, mas não ao ponto de falar seus sentimentos.  
- Meninas já entraram em algum clube? – Pelo visto o assunto era o mesmo – Eu vou tentar continuar no de teatro. – Laila costumava atuar no fundamental, e era uma ótima atriz.  
- Talvez no de matemática... – Phoebe era muito inteligente, não teria dificuldade de entrar nele.  
- Hum..! Eu e Nadine vamos para líder de torcida! Certo Nadine?  
- Rhonda... na verdade eu quero ir para o de botânica...  
Enquanto elas discutiam, Helga tinha dado conta que ainda não tinha pensado nisso... não sabia que clube iria tentar...

O primeiro dia de aula foi rápido, sem muita turbulência, mas eles não sabem o que os esperam no segundo dia...

_~ Eu não sei como é o sistema americo de ensino, para mim ele tem todas as aulas todos os dias, acho que não. Então quem puder me ajudar com digas...  
~ E fiquem de olho no meu DeviantART, vou colocar os desenhos dos personagens la. - _.com/


End file.
